


铁窗外的树

by XVI_Pica



Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [6]
Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 回忆, 树 - Freeform, 死亡, 遗忘, 雨 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XVI_Pica/pseuds/XVI_Pica
Summary: 我喜欢在下雨天里仰望它，它已经长高了很多。它顶上的枝丫在原本黑暗但还算有颜色的天空中逆光，变成黑黑的小枝。又像我们经常使用的冷兵器的尖端，彼此孤立，都指着天空，就像我们在黑暗里举起的无数个匕首。
Relationships: John Wick/Marcus
Series: 杀神和他老师的故事 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030749
Kudos: 5





	铁窗外的树

**铁窗外的树**  
**2020.4.12**  
**John Wick**  
**John WickxMarcus**  
**by Slavic Pica**

  
只要放弃杀戮，就会陷入被动。  
  
我当时喝了一口咖啡，只是盯着眼前的树。  
  
我又想起他，记得他也在这里说过：“前面有棵树，挺好的。”  
  
站在窗前。防护栏杆的外有一颗树，离我特别近。但是我从来摸不到它的叶子。我记不清什么时候看到它，明明光秃秃的，一片叶子都没有。但是不知道为什么今天，它的叶一下冒出来很多。瞬间就觉得眼前多了太多绿色。  
  
明明之前是可以很清楚地看到对面的房子是什么样子的。出太阳的时候可以看到对面白色的外墙下明显是浅蓝色的阴影。  
  
今天一下子却突然看不见了。也不是不见，是有点看不清了。  
  
不知道为什么我又想起了他，而且突然有了希望他是一棵树的念头。是不是很奇怪？好好的一个人你居然希望他是一棵树，确实很难让人理解。说实话，我也很难理解，而且我不太清楚这样的比喻到底要来表达什么。  
  
我把书拿到阳台上看，抬起头就能看见那一树生机盎然的叶子。春天到了，不是吗？但是这个树上的叶子还没有茂密到夏天里的那种程度。  
  
也有点像仙人掌上开出的花的感觉吧。这树一直长在窗前，不知道它有没有长高，但是它的分差依然还是很低。  
  
我住的地方不算太高。我们这片地方也不会有什么高楼大厦这么扎眼的东西。高过湿气，低过云端，这样就够了。毕竟我也很讨厌一堆人挤在摩天高楼里，就像酒店那样。虽然很豪华，但是给人的感觉不自由。而且压抑。但是那是我和他经常在一起的地方。  
  
很早很早的时候，那棵树有好多树枝伸进了我的窗里。就像某种示好，感觉挺可爱的，挺有生命力的。我那个时候还会放下咖啡抚摸那片叶子。他站在我旁边看着那棵树，得出了不同的结论：“你得把它的树枝弄掉一些。”  
  
“你说什么？”我回头看他，并不理解他的意思。  
  
他深处手，揪住一片叶子，往窗里扯，带进了更多的树枝和叶子。他这样做，树叶就把为数不多透进窗里的光遮掉了更多。阴影变得更加沉重。  
  
我盯着他的手，看看他是不是打算把这片树叶从树杈上扯断然后丢在我家的阳台上。然而马库斯并没有看我。只是用恰当的力度拽着那片叶子。  
  
树叶与树叶摩擦发出像下雨一样的“窸窸窣窣”的下雨一样的声音。但是现在出太阳，而且是下午，根本不可能下雨。  
  
接着他放手了，树枝一下弹回去，但是又撞在铁窗的栏杆上。不少叶子又扎进来，就像少女甩头发甩到你的脸上的感觉。  
  
他说地没错。因为后来，那树让越来越多树枝伸进窗里。让我不得不找了大剪刀来把它们弄断，再拖到花坛里堆积起来。  
  
我想以后这树肯定会很麻烦吧，老是长进来的话，会挡住正常采光。虽然不是我需要阳光。我需要那种东西干什么呢？但是为了不影响我无遮挡的视线，我还是一次次把他清理掉了。就像他说的，“你得把它的树枝弄掉一些。”  
  
我的耐心是有限的，我没有那么多时间浪费在和树枝作斗争上。我还有更多比这个厉害的敌人。随随便便一个都能让我的生活暗无天日。忙着杀掉他们后，我开始想起来好久没去看那棵树了，也不知道它还会不会再来给我找麻烦。  
  
它没有，经过我之前不懈的斗争（它长高了），它安安静静生长在我的窗前。我窗户上铁片焊出繁复的花纹，把它分割成一块块破碎的画面。  
  
我喜欢在下雨天里仰望它，它已经长高了很多。它顶上的枝丫在原本黑暗但还算有颜色的天空中逆光，变成黑黑的小枝。又像我们经常使用的冷兵器的尖端，彼此孤立，都指着天空，就像我们在黑暗里举起的无数个匕首。  
  
你可以直接用你的眼睛透过铁栏杆给它们分割成你喜欢的构图。但是你碰不到它们，而那些曾经理你很近的叶子也长高了不少。也有可能是离你更远了。  
  
因为它们早就在季节的更迭里死掉了。你忘了吗，你不可能再看到当年你想让它们消失的它们。你送走了他们。时间也送走了他们。  
  
雨点落下的声音，因为窗前有了一棵树，很容易被放大。比如当雨下到你几乎听不见它落地的声音时，你却能听见有很大一颗水珠砸在不知道哪片叶子上。这样你就知道，外面还下着小雨，依然有雨水在叶子上汇聚接着坠落，放大的声音击穿空气，跑进你的耳朵里。  
  
就像这个树好像在说：“我存在。”  
  
我就真的好像能看到他举着伞伫立在雨中，看着我，但是不靠近我。而我又知道他就在那里，但是无法碰到他。  
  
我不知道这对我来讲又意味着什么。而且这种感受也仅仅存在于天气不好的情况下。  
  
世人都热爱追寻万里晴空，恨不得和太阳散发的光芒合葬。所以也许宇宙偏爱他们，偏爱大众。至少我觉得我喜欢的糟糕天气比晴空少太多了。就像我很难看到他一样。  
  
有时候下午，夕阳在右侧窗户射进来，把光斑打在我看不下去的书上，打在我的脸上。有点热，但是我的手还是冰凉的，就和把我和那颗树隔绝的铁栏杆差不多。  
  
这个时候看那个树，枝干的线条都变得十分模糊。  
  
达芬奇喜欢在这样光线不明朗的情况下作画，他的明暗转移法让他日后的名声千古不朽。我也仔细看着那颗树。我的视力出于自己是个传奇的原因一直都很好，能看到这个树枝上的黄色叶子，枝干上被不知道什么虫子咬出来的许许多多大小不一的洞孔，就算光线再朦胧（差），我都看得很清楚。它脚下也有不少杂草，长得很高。  
  
不知道为什么这个时候很容易有一些鸟在树上乱窜乱叫，一声一声的。有时候也会从树上飞到草地上。目前我看到出现在这个树上的鸟几乎都是黑色的。鸟名我是说不出来的，枪名倒是可以倒背如流。也能看到两只鸟在一起，一个飞得更高，另一个也会跟上去，就像在玩一样。不是为了生存，不是为了找吃的。这样的动作看起来无意义，但是那毕竟是它们的事情，与我无关。  
  
而至于这棵树，只是给它们一个位置，一个暂时可以停顿的驿站，时间一到，它们又会自动离去。我一直都没有看到有鸟在这棵树上建巢穴。别处倒是能看见。不知道为什么。  
  
难道是这个树太矮？长得还不够茂密。  
  
但是我也看到了在那种看起来就弱不禁风的树上建巢穴的家伙。  
  
总之就是看不到有鸟在这个树上建巢。  
  
我看这棵树，也和别的一样，安安静静，并没有什么太与众不同的地方。如果有，应该就是长在一个冷血动物的窗前吧。  
  
想要记住这个树的样子有点难，因为它一直都是局部局部地展现在我的眼前。如果在地面，我就看不见它的顶端。就像我在窗前，看不到它的背面一样。  
  
就像我看不懂他。只要我换一个角度，我就很容易不认识他。但是我不可能不认识他的，他总是会出现在我的眼前。  
  
外面的世界真的很烦，麻烦不找自来。很多杀手就是因为生活在安逸的环境里渐渐降低了警戒心，因为握枪太久或者握匕首太用力而抽筋的手渐渐不再疼痛。寂寞的后遗症扑到背上，噩梦被缓慢放大，终于有一天，灾难还是会来临。  
  
我已经很努力控制那些被我杀死人的血液不要飞得到处都是。  
  
阳台被人忽视，那个树就像个沉默的摄像头记录着这一切。  
  
血洒在地面上，溅在沙发上，弄脏墙壁，但是不会飞到外面去。不会污染一片叶子。  
  
不仅是因为我杀得快，也是因为它离我很远。  
  
当尸体被带走之后，这个地方又只剩下死亡的气息，血的浓重，夜的寂静。唯一的活物就是我眼前这棵树。  
  
我拖着疲惫的身体挪到阳台，我身上也溅满了那些该死之人的血，脑浆，肉组织等。整洁出了窗外飘进尘埃的地板被我弄脏，准确来说被这些不速之客弄脏了。我把枪扔到地面上。发出很堕落的碰撞声。  
  
我只是看着窗外，很想把栏杆都掰扯断，很想跃出窗外，跳到那个树叉上。我目测它是可以承受两个成年人的重量。  
  
当然我做不到，我很累，指骨因为太久没有活动在刚刚的揍人中感觉有点关节错位，很痛，但是没有胸腔被踢到那么痛。除了把力气花在站在这里，呼吸，我大概再也没有别的精力去干别的。  
  
我不想坐下，一旦坐下我可能就不想起来了。今晚就直接睡地上，这很糟糕。  
  
但是我要是睡着的话，请永远不要叫醒我。  
  
路灯的光透过树叶像把刀刺进我的眼球。这个夜晚本来应该很安宁，不是吗？外面没有一点声音，但是我心里清楚危害都已经被清除了。  
  
但是我的内心依然备受煎熬，刚刚被狂飙肾上腺素蹂躏过的身体依然火热。  
  
月亮的光线居然还比不过离这棵树最近的路灯明亮，至少这棵树在这些乱七八糟的光源里就像沐浴着泪水的圣母。被割得七零八落的阴影就像被我和他曾经虐杀过的人。  
  
这棵树什么也象征不了，他不是我的武器，也不会为我所用，他只是个旁观者，但是当我定义它为旁观者时，他也参与其中了。  
  
我经常用弹药口径、瞄准配件、射程来衡量一件武器，也用利益、有效、危害程度衡量他。但是从来都没有心情关注它。不会目测它多高，什么品种，适应什么环境。所以如果我离开，很久之后就会忘记它。  
  
就像我也渐渐开始忘记了他对我说过的很多话，忘记和他一起做过的事情，忘记他的相貌，身高，穿着。越来越模糊，直到投入到最后的杀戮之后，我大概要彻底忘记他了。我现在真的很少再想起他了。  
  
当我的住处被破坏，我得离开了。这个世界让我短暂停留的事物和人太多了。走走停停，最后什么都忘了。  
  
我想起来，他曾问我：“你怎么都不搭理人？”  
  
我边喝酒边说：“我谁都不搭理。”  
  
说完还有点后悔，但是他好像没什么反应。  
  
我假装面无表情地又往自己杯子里倒满，端给他。只是平静注视他的眼睛，来掩饰刚刚自己说出的不安。算是一种妥协，这种妥协只有马库斯能懂。  
  
他的蓝眼睛回望我。  
  
接过来，他的手指碰到了我的手指。  
  
当他握稳了玻璃杯，我匆匆松开手，头别到一边，假装对温斯顿讲的话题有兴趣。  
  
他也只是端起来，我从玻璃杯的花纹里看到他模糊的眼纹。他也在看我。  
  
不知道他是不是在笑，也许是吧？  
  
我要离开了，我走到树下，看到了那棵树下的杂草上还是有不少枯黄的落叶。  
  
怎么会这样？  
  
是上一年未了断的爱恨情仇吗？

End

**Author's Note:**

> 这次一点警告都没有，写得极其隐晦。  
> 有时候树有隐喻着马库斯，有时候又什么都不代表。  
> 约翰维克活得很累，马库斯也是，但是他们相互陪伴着。  
> 就算有一方离去，在另外一方的记忆依然会有一席之地。  
> 记住痛苦的过去很难受吧，这是一种煎熬，也是一种忠诚。  
> 最后，他俩是有爱的！  
> 我说完了。
> 
> 一个头晕脑胀的下午写完了。又为冷cp产粮了。果然看书还是有用。多看看书吧。写这篇也没怎么卡，本来是想明弗，后来还是这俩更配。
> 
> 花絮：找我弟要关于枪的书，他没找到，这人，关键时候掉链子：


End file.
